


Tease and Tie

by eragon19



Series: The Dancer and the Detective [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Feelings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sherlock likes to wank while John watches, Stripper John, Sub John, client Sherlock, everyone is having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: In which John and his favourite client Sherlock have some fun with a bit of ribbon and a stripper pole.*Sequel to Tease and Twist*





	Tease and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ami for being an amazing beta!

The following weeks were much more pleasant for John. Sherlock visited him at least twice a week for private ‘dances’, which left both of them sweaty and stated. Sometimes, he’d come in to watch John dance for the entire club, then spend their alone time together showing John just how much watching him dance for other men turned him on. 

Thanks to Sherlock, John could pay his half of the rent, buy his textbooks, and pay lab fees all at once. Besides that, John found himself enjoying their time together. Sherlock’s hands were magic and he seemed to know exactly what would make John come the hardest. Which is why John was already half hard, and all Sherlock had done so far was inquire about his schooling while he kneaded and kissed at John’s shoulders. 

 

“I’d like to try something new John,” Sherlock said, giving John’s shoulders a final squeeze. 

John leaned back against Sherlock’s chest and shut his eyes at the warmth, “What is it?”

He felt Sherlock shift behind him, digging into his pocket, then a hand appeared in front of John’s face with a length of black silk draped over long fingers. John stared at it a moment, the implications flying through his mind.

“You want to blindfold me?” John asked, anticipation swirling with in him.

Sherlock chuckled and stepped around to face John, toying with the ribbon. “No”, he said with a smile, “there’s something else I’d like to do with it.”

John swallowed, his cheeks heating. “You want to tie me up,” he whispered. 

“Only if you’d be comfortable,” Sherlock said softly, a finger under John’s chin encouraging their eyes to meet.. 

John’s mind whirled with the possibilities of being bound, totally at Sherlock’s mercy. All his control would be gone. He’d just have to lie there and take whatever Sherlock gave him, let Sherlock be in charge of his pleasure. His tongue dragged over his lips imagining the possibilities. The idea was appealing, no... appealing was the wrong word. It was down right dirty, and he  _ loved  _ it. 

“Yes, I-I’d like that Sherlock.” 

Sherlock smiled wickedly at him, “Excellent John.” 

He kissed John deeply, forcing the younger man up onto his toes to reach him. John shivered as huge hands slid down his spine and squeezed his arse. He slowly backed John up, until his back hit the cool metal of the pole in the centre of the room.  

“Arms up,” Sherlock said against his lips.

John obeyed, shivering with anticipation. Without breaking the kiss, Sherlock wrapped the ribbon around John’s wrists, binding him to the pole. Sherlock pulled away sliding his hands down John’s arms, over his shoulders, and down his ribs. John panted as Sherlock took a step back and began slowly circling the pole, taking John in from all angles. 

“Oh John,” he said, stepping up behind him and breathing against John’s ear. “The things I’m going to do to you.”

Fingers reached around to pinch John’s nipples, making him gasp. Those same hands teased down his stomach to the button of his shorts, undoing them and pulling out John’s half-hard cock. 

“I wonder if I can get you so hard you’re purple,” Sherlock said conversationally, giving John a  loose stroke. “Most men come before I can, but,” he licked a long stripe up John’s neck, “I’m willing to try.”

He circled around to face John, “There’s not cock ring to help you this time, so you’re going to have to be good for me. Can you do that, John?”

John swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Words, John, I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Sherlock,” he blushed, “I-I’ll be good for you.”

Sherlock cupped his face and gave him a kiss. “If at any point you want to stop, tell me and everything stops immediately. Understand? I won’t be upset or disappointed.”

John nodded again, but at the stern look on Sherlock’s face he hurried to verbalize. “Yes, Sherlock. I understand.”

“Good boy. Now, let’s begin.”

With that he pulled John’s shorts down and off, leaving him totally naked before Sherlock. Standing back up, Sherlock stepped back and slowly ran his eyes over John body, seemingly perfectly content to just stare for a bit. John felt his cheeks and chest warm as he blushed. He was used to men staring- he was a stripper after all- but the look in Sherlock eyes, the hunger and passion he saw there, made him go red from head to heel. 

Sherlock smirked and leaned in for a kiss, angling his body so nothing but his lips touched John. Long fingers returned to his nipples pinching hard then stroking softly in turn. John  whined and arched, pulling at his bindings. Sherlock chuckled and kissed his way down John’s throat and chest, stopping to lick over his nipples just once. Soon, Sherlock was on his knees before John kissing his hip bone as John squirmed under him, cock hard already. 

Sherlock licked the very tip and John gasped, clutching the pole behind him. Sherlock tongue tip traced slowly around the head, before he pressed a tiny kiss to the slit. John took his lower lip between his teeth, breathed hard through his nose and waited for Sherlock to suck him properly. 

He didn’t.

Instead, Sherlock kept up the teasing torture;: softly licking the head, lapping at the fluid beading there. John whimpered, ready to beg, when Sherlock gave him a long lick from root to tip, before lightly sucking at his bollocks. 

“God, Sherlock! Please, I- wait don’t!”

But Sherlock was already pulling away and getting back to his feet. 

“Sherlock I-”

Sherlock kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around John’s wasit and holding him close. John yelped as his body was pulled away from the pole , while his wrists remained tethered. He was off balance, nothing but Sherlock’s arms holding him steady. Sherlock’s hands wandered down his body, kneading his shoulders, caressing his sides, and finally sliding between his arse cheeks. 

John’s whimper was muffled by Sherlock’s mouth while the man rubbed over his hole. His other arm locked firmly around John’s  waist, holding him steady as he struggled. Everything was a slow tease. The finger dragging over his entrance circled ever so slightly, almost tickling, while Sherlock’s kiss was a slow smolder of lust. 

“Alright John?” Sherlock asked, his voice ragged.

“Y-yes, please don’t stop,” John gasped out.

Sherlock sucked a kiss behind John’s ear in reply, nipping at the lobe. Slow kisses dragged over John’s throat, making heat pool in his belly, and his cock grew even harder between their bodies. He thrust against Sherlock’s thigh, seeking some sort of friction, but Sherlock wasn’t having it. The arm around John’s waist tightened, locking him in place and preventing any further wiggling.

“Be good John,” Sherlock purred against his neck, making his way steadily toward John’s collar bone. 

John’s gasped reply was cut short when Sherlock slid a finger into him at the same moment he took John’s nipple between his teeth. Sherlock’s hand clamped down over John’s lips as he shouted in pleasure.

“Now, now, John. If you’re too loud we’ll have to stop.”

John nodded frantically and bit hard on his lip as Sherlock gave his nipple a hard bite, then licked gently to soothe it. His eyes rolled back in his head as Sherlock’s finger dragged over his prostate. Sherlock’s tongue traced lightly over the tip of John’s nipple as his finger rubbed mercilessly over that spot inside him. Time blurred as Sherlock kept up the torture, his cock weeping between them as Sherlock continued to refuse him friction.

John sagged with relief when Sherlock’s lips finally left his chest and his finger slid out of him. Sherlock looked long and hard at him for a moment, before swiftly dropping to his knees and swallowing John’s cock to the hilt, sliding that long finger back inside him and immediately finding his sweet spot. 

“Sherlock- Sherlock I’m going to-”

Sherlock pulled off and smiled up at him, lavisciously licking his lips. 

“Good boy, John. Keep telling me.”

Sherlock swallowed him again, his tongue working along the underside of John’s cock while his finger tapped a staccato pattern over his prostate. Soon John was gasping out another warning and wondering what would happen if he simply let himself come. He wanted to be good for Sherlock though. The words of praise and the look on Sherlock’s face when John obeyed made his lust respond in a way it never had before. He loved it.

“Sherlock I-”

Once more Sherlock pulled back, leaving him right on the edge. John panted hard, his vision blurry with tears. Sherlock stood up and cupped John’s face gently with his clean hand.

“Oh John, you’re spectacular,” his thumb wiped away John’s tears, “So good for me, my John.” 

John shivered, “Please, Sherlock,  _ please _ .” 

Sherlock kissed him gently. “This is your first time doing something like this, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, Sherlock.”

“And you trusted  _ me _ with this. Thank you, my John.” He gave John a deep kiss that made his toes curl and his heart ache.

“I think you’ve suffered enough,” Sherlock continued, “though seeing you like this has had quite…the effect on me.” He pressed the bulge at the front of his trousers against John’s thigh. “In fact, I don’t think this can wait. Are you still comfortable?”

John nodded, wondering what Sherlock was up to now. Sherlock grinned and gave him another kiss, before stepping back and dropping onto the low couch directly in front of John. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and spread his legs wide, one arm stretched out over the back of the sofa, while his other hand reached for the buttons of his shirt.

Long fingers slowly parted the fabric, until all of Sherlock’s pale, toned torso was on display. John’s jaw dropped as Sherlock moved down to the button and snap of his trousers, pulling out his hard, leaking cock. 

“The things you do to me John, just looking at you like this-”

He broke off into a soft moan as he gave himself a slow stroke from root to tip. John found himself straining against his bindings, wanting nothing more than to go over and sit on Sherlock’s cock.

“Easy John. After I take care of myself, I’m coming for  _ you _ .”

Sherlock’s last words turned into a growl as he thumbed over his glands. 

“Eyes on me, John.”

As if John could look anywhere else. He kept his eyes glued on Sherlock’s fingers as they curved around his cock, pulling the most delicious sounds from the man. Sherlock’s head dropped onto the back of the couch, his lips parting in a sigh. Beads of precome dripped down his shaft and onto delicate pale fingers as Sherlock twisted on the upstroke. 

“God, John,” he said, voice subsonic, “I can’t wait to have my cock in you.”

“Yes, Sherlock! Please fuck me!,” John said, twisting against the pole.

Sherlock gave him a heated grin and kept stroking, his eyes locked onto John’s face. Their eyes locked and John felt suddenly inspired. 

He shuffled back slightly, letting the metal pole behind him slide between his cheeks, and arched himself prettily for Sherlock. Keeping their eyes locked, he slowly licked his lips and squirmed.

“Please Sherlock, please, please. Touch me. I  _ need  _ it.”

“And you’ll  _ get  _ it,” Sherlock rasped, “as soon. As. I’m. Done.”

“If I were untied, I’d come over there a-and sit on your cock,” John said, voice ragged, “and ride you until we couldn’t walk. Either one of us.”

Sherlock growled, his head falling back and his back arching. John took in the taught stretch of his abdomen and the flex of his thighs. 

 

He  _ wanted.  _

He wanted the man so badly and he was right there. 

“God, John, the look on your face.” Sherlock’s eyes were hooded and dark with pleasure. 

Strong fingers pinched at a peaked nipple as Sherlock stroked himself faster. John’s skin prickled with want as he watched Sherlock indulge in his pleasure. Sherlock somehow managed to keep his eyes opened and locked onto John’s as his hand moved faster. 

“Oh-oh  _ please _ ,” John whispered.

That was it. Sherlock’s eyes clenched shut, his mouth trembled, and his back arched sharply as he came all over his hand. John watched in rapture, his cock aching with the need for Sherlock’s touch. Moments passed while Sherlock stroked himself through the aftershocks before going boneless on the couch. He stretched lazily, and John wanted to sob with need.

Just as he was about to beg Sherlock,  _ again _ , the man tucked his cock away and stalked over to John. One finger trailed tenderly over John’s lips, down his chest and belly, before stroking ever so lightly over his cock. John threw his head back, that one soft gesture feeling like fire along his length.

“God Sherlock, please!”

Sherlock laughed softly and pressed closed to John, kissing him. One hand drifted down John’s body and fisted his cock, making him mewl against Sherlock’s lips. 

“Let’s finish how we started, hmm?” Sherlock purred, dropping to his knees before John. “Come whenever you want to, my John.”

With that he swallowed John to the root and began sucking. John’s eyes rolled back as an almost inhuman noise left his mouth. Sherlock hummed around him and John arched, twisting his wrists in his bonds. 

“Fuck, yes,” he panted, eyes squeezed shut as heat gathered in his belly.

Sherlock’s hands reached up to pinch at his nipples, his tongue never stopping whatever magic it was working. Sherlock pulled off and began stroking hard and fast over John’s wet cock, his lips covering John’s thighs with bites and kisses. A familiar heat prickled up John’s thighs and his mouth dropped open. He let it happen this time, let it sweep him up and curl over him, and then he was coming, blissfully hard over his own stomach. Sherlock’s hand and lips gentled, coaxing aftershocks from him until John whimpered.  

John let himself sag against the pole when it was over, the ribbon at his wrists the only thing keeping him upright. Immediately Sherlock was on his feet. One strong arm wrapped around John’s waist, while the other reached over his head and untied the ribbon. John fell into Sherlock’s arms, his legs wobbly and his mind a satisfied fog. 

“I have you, John. You did so well for me,” Sherlock said, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

John smiled lazily at him as he was lead to the couch. Sherlock settled him gently onto his side, knees curled and arms tucked under his head. John watched, blinking slowly, as Sherlock crossed the room and poured a glass of water. Another blink and somehow Sherlock was crouched in front of him.

“Can you sit up, John?”

John slowly righted himself in response. Sherlock slid in next to him and pulled John against his side, holding the glass to his lips. Covering Sherlock’s hand with his own, John took tiny sips of water and let himself melt against Sherlock’s side.

“That was brilliant, Sherlock,” he said with a smile.

Sherlock chuckled and gave John a squeeze, “ _ You _ were brilliant, John. Thank you.”

Another kiss pressed to his hair had John sighing in satisfaction. “How much time do we have left?”

Sherlock looked at his watch and his shoulders drooped, “Just about twelve minutes.”

“I wish we had more time.”

“As do I, but buying  three dances in row isn’t allowed,” Sherlock said with a frown.

The reminder of payment made John’s stomach sink. During their moments together it was easy to forget that this was a paid arrangement, where Sherlock left him massive tips since John was going above and beyond what was required of him. That if they were found out, John would be fired at best or jailed at worst. When they were alone together, enjoying each other, it felt like so much more.

“I should get cleaned up,” John said quietly, pulling away.

“Allow me,” Sherlock said, getting to his feet and buttoning his shirt as he crossed the room once again. 

After a damp handkerchief and a few minutes work,John found himself wiped clean and dressed in his shorts by a very gentle Sherlock.

“Thursday?” Sherlock asked, carding through John’s hair, setting it to rights. 

John hummed, wishing he could curl up against Sherlock and fall asleep. Instead he got to feet and stretched. It wouldn’t do to dwell. Just then, a quiet knock came at the door and Molly’s voice drifted through the wood, telling them their time was up.

John sighed again and turned to Sherlock, feeling slightly shaky. Before he could say anything Sherlock pulled him into a hug, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“I will see you again, John. I promise.”

John looked up at him, taking in the sincerity on Sherlock’s face. Curling his hand around Sherlock’s neck, he pulled him into a slow kiss. It was the only way they had to seal their promises to one another. 

Sherlock gave him another long look before he turned toward the door and was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have more in this verse planned so stay tuned!


End file.
